


小观音（Ⅱ）

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada
Summary: 因果同行
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 4





	小观音（Ⅱ）

夫胜宽在校门口就下了车，谢绝了驾驶座的男人想把他送进去的好意。

“天快下雨了。”男人指指窗外，天色沉沉，云把它们都晕开了深深浅浅的墨痕，如果仔细闻连风也捎带上了潮湿的水汽。

“不用了，我想自己走走。”夫胜宽还是下了车，戴上了帽子背好书包。他朝男人挥手告别，没有说下一次会不会再见面。

结果，半路上雨还是下了。

他正在爬漫长的阶梯，沿着脚下的山势修建的台阶坡度很大，也很累，学生们代代相传叫它“绝望梯”。

雨点砸向他的帽檐噼里啪啦，衣服也很快被洇湿成一块一块。有路过的同学认出了他给他借伞，或者邀他一起撑伞回宿舍，他都一一回绝了。

过半的人他都有印象，夫胜宽在学校里一直在飘红的hot榜居高不下的原因无他，简单四字就很容易概括——来者不拒。

他有太多的时间专注在这上面了，在一个又一个汗粘粘的夜里摆渡迷失的人，小观音用发育早熟的身体做承载，普度众生。人们往空洞的肉穴里填满种子，“玛利亚”那些人在迷失情欲里喃喃他的新名字。

他乐此不疲地向渴望他的人类张开腿。明明每个人是过路人，而他却是那么好客。

这场雨他等得有点久，在他遥远的故乡，平时的雨就可以踢踢踏踏滞留一个月之久，就更别提连绵的梅雨季节了。

淅沥不断的雨点往往带给他安定，滋生出他抓不住的流星般的想法，他也得以做个面目慈悲的观音。而过去季节性明显的燥热开出空虚的花，只能做枕畔的温存。

夫胜宽在树下做短暂的休息，他刚刚爬上绝望梯，身体高热不下，混合着雨滴是给他的身体糊上一层水泥。

呼——

他的嘴巴鼓起来，幻想着能吐出一个带着热气的泡泡。

李硕珉的短信来的很是时候，指向还有很远的宿舍地图改了道，箭头标向的是转个弯就到的音乐剧社。

人员单薄的音乐剧社排练的新节目是为了即将到来的校庆做准备，夫胜宽天生好嗓音女社长敲定了做主角，另一位男主落在了唯三人员的李硕珉头上。

李硕珉比他大了两届，因为学的是小众的巴洛克唱法在主流的音乐市场里出路有点窄，他之前忙着去见几个剧团今天也正好抽出时间和夫胜宽对对词。

李硕珉是个很温柔的人吧，手里的手机灭屏又摁亮几回，翻来覆去最终还是回了个“好”字过去，然后胡乱塞进包里不再管了。

是个很温柔的人才不会舍弃掉自己喜欢的吧。

音乐剧社的门没有关，夫胜宽走近了就听见李硕珉在开嗓，巴洛克唱法多复调，他听见李硕珉又唱了几句长短不一的音来。

他之前听过李硕珉唱歌。在学校的文艺演出上，他藏在红色丝绒的幕布之后，悠悠扬扬的高音字符飘在半空里，又化成实质洒了一地变成华丽的珍珠，又像廉价的碎玻璃。

待到歌声停罢之后夫胜宽才回过神来，他看见李硕珉谢幕朝舞台边退场，鬼使神差地想要跟着他。敏捷地穿过乱糟糟的后台和幽暗的楼梯，最后停在后门。

门外，李硕珉正在抽烟。

他显然不是第一次了，指尖呷着细细长长的女士烟，再次张口，清渺的白雾像鸟儿飞进阳光又缠绵起精致的囚笼。半响，再点点烟灰在墙上摁灭了还有半支的香烟，留下了黑色的疤痕。

偷窥是一种隐秘的快乐，神经分泌的多巴胺使他浑身浸泡在愉悦的糖水里再汇聚成扣开城门的鼓声冲撞进心脏，无法停歇。他只有捏紧了衣角，等到李硕珉走后，手指一松，棉质布料开出了皱皱巴巴的花。

这便是前因吧。

那么如此结出来的果也是自己得心甘情愿的吧。夫胜宽一身湿漉漉地走进去，他像一只落水打捞起的小狗被李硕珉拎进服装道具间。

夫胜宽抱着热源体不肯撒手，他把头靠在李硕珉的颈间哼哼唧唧把掺了半份枫糖半份心意的话灌进他的耳朵里：“哥，我好冷。”

说实话，李硕珉真的很温柔。可到了眼下就变成了恶劣的焉坏。

“没有润滑了，胜宽要不要把它舔湿？”

两根手指压着唇瓣从大开的牙关强势探入，夹住软滑的舌尖，一副完完全全为你好的模样容不得别人拒绝。

透明的涎液从未闭合的唇角缝隙里溢出，幸亏李硕珉指甲修剪整齐，这样像是嘬着两根冰棍倒也不费力。两根手指贴紧了上颚，舌尖便可以慢慢摩挲粗砺的指纹，他故意发出很大的声响，像一个没有过口欲期的孩子。听见李硕珉变粗的喘息，他就愈得意洋洋。

李硕珉转过头去扯夫胜宽的裤子，明明湿掉的polo衫更值得关注，如此本末倒置却也的合情合理——两条光溜溜的长腿得以见天日，现在紧紧盘在李硕珉的腰间，苏醒的性器可当扯旗，难耐的滴着水求着人摸一摸，李硕珉显然对他的后面兴趣更大。那里如同熟透了的桃子，涓涓不息地张合诉说着渴望。

手指甫一探入就被湿软吸了个满怀，他存了坏心思只在穴口处慢慢地磨，像是揉开衬衫的皱褶。这样的耐心夫胜宽受不了，他习惯了横冲直撞满满当当的占有，温柔的亵玩是刑罚折磨着他的眼眶蓄起浅浅的泪，实在受不了了就咬李硕珉的肩膀，嗓音里也带上脆弱的哭腔，催他快一点。

李硕珉答应的好，速度是快了一点，手指也只是换成了两根。进进出出，带着晶莹的液体和黏黏糊糊的水声，李硕珉把手指举到他面前，分开时还牵连成网，臊得夫胜宽把脸埋进了李硕珉的胸前，听见胸腔里发出闷闷的笑声，夫胜宽拱的更深了。

粗大的肉刃终于破开层层软肉的时候，眼角圆圆滚滚的泪也顺流而下。然而还没等夫胜宽发出什么，激烈的冲撞就让他开不了口，他只得半张着嘴，可怜兮兮地淌着水被欺负惨了的样子。

他被李硕珉抵在门板在死命操弄，全身没有着力点只能让对方的性器进入的更深，皮薄的小腹好像被顶起小小的弧度，如潮水般的快感慢慢积累只想把他送上云端。

那里大雨默然，融化了雕像，观音慈悲又低眉。


End file.
